


Disturbing

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ra's gift [2]
Category: Batman Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Barbara finds the ones delivered as a gift disturbing esp the question if they are clones or the originals.





	Disturbing

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Disturbing

“Have you managed to prove they are clones yet,” She asked as she stared at the monitor that showed her exact double from her Batgirl days sitting in an isolate room Bruce had set up in the cave.

“No, there may not be a way to prove it,” Bruce said from where he was working. “Their time in cryo-stasis has eliminated any trace of age acceleration from their gestation.” He said and she immediately clued in on what he wasn’t saying. “Whoever created this clone did an excellent job her memory is perfect and she answers every question as you would.”

“It is unusually nice of you not to bring it up but we both know you have considered the possibility that I’m the clone,” She said seeing a small smile on his face. “Which has the same problem since my age would have destroyed any evidence of growth acceleration.” She just knew he was thinking that she still thought like Batgirl.

“I refuse to believe that Ra’s could have created clones so perfect that they fooled me for decades,” Bruce said after a moment. “I have no doubt that you are the original Barbara Gordan.” It was a nice sentiment but they both knew Bruce didn’t actually believe that with complete confidence. She however refused to even doubt her own identity and would always consider the other woman a clone.

“So what are you going to do with them?” She asked not entirely comfortable with the woman clone or not being out there but unless they were dangerous or unstable she couldn’t deny these clones a life of their own.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet,” Bruce said as he went back to his work. “They should be fine where they are for a while.” She didn’t believe that for a second her younger self wouldn’t sit still and that wasn’t even getting into Tim and Dick and what their clones would do eventually. She could tell by the set of his jaw that he didn’t believe it either. She turned and walked out without saying goodbye. She had to make some preparations just in case.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
